Blind
by Hey Naniki
Summary: Shinobu meets a man at the airport who kidnaps him to a deserted area in Australia. With no help to call for, Shinobu tries to escape from his captor.
1. Leaving for Something Better

**Blind**

**Chapter One: Leaving for Something Better**

My family pleaded for me not to go to Australia; well it was just my Mother who didn't want me to go. My Father doesn't really mind and my sister, Risako, didn't give a damn in the world where I am. I walk around the airport but stay within the area of my plane with my mother trailing along in tears.

"Oh, Shinobu! I'm going to miss you so much!" she cries

Out of all my family, my mother is the only one who really cares about me. I think that is what makes Risako jealous and hate me ever since I was born. I hate her as well and glad I am not going to see her ugly pathetic face for the next three years and possibly more if I want to go to a University there. My mother on the other hand I'll admit, I will miss her.

'_All passengers traveling on 284 to Melbourne please immediately make their way to gate 14'_

The announcements repeated once more. I turn to my mother and gave her a quick hug promising her that I will call her once I land in Australia. My mother would not let go and is messing up my dress shirt by rubbing her snot with her face all over my chest. The announcements rang again about the flight leaving and I had to let go of my mother and make a run for it. I made it in time but I accidently bump into someone in front of me. A tall handsome man with thin jet black hair,well groom, wearing a black business suit turn his face and took a good look at me. He wasn't smiling at all. At first I thought he was angry but when I look closer to this man's dark blue eyes; he looks sad. The tall man turns to the ticket lady and gave her his ticket; disappears in the plane. I am next in line and gave the ticket to the lady. She rips it in half and points to me where I should go happily. I enter the plane looking for my assign seat. It turns out I have to seat next to the gloomy tall man; not that I really mind. I squeeze myself through the man's long legs to get to my seat which is beside the window. The man tries to make room for me to go through by that just made it worse. He told me to go back which I did and the man stood up and made a hand signal to enter. I finally got seated and express thanks the man.

"What's there to thank about. I just stood up to make room." The man said in a raspy deep voice.

I turn to look at the window without saying anything more. Time passes by and the announcements call out to put on our seat belts. I did as they said and the plane soon takes off. It is going to be about an eleven hour flight and I'm going to be bored out of my mind. Better make the most of it and make a friend here. I turn to the man sitting next to me and look into his eyes. They seem to be lightening up a bit more than earlier. Maybe he's not sad anymore? I think of something to say but in the end I unwarily just make a complete fool of myself when he notices I was staring at him. He wasn't smiling at all but I could see it in his dark sapphire eyes. They are starting to look more indigo the longer I stare at it. He spoke to me in almost like whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear without trying.

"I see you took a quite liking to me."

My face felt like it is scorching in embarrassment which it is. Unlike a lot of people whose blushes only tint on their cheeks; mine went tomato red all over my face and a bit to my neck.

"Ah-h… I uh... Sorry. I didn't me-e-mean to…" I stutter

His eyes went from my dull grey eyes to the dull grey newspaper. I didn't want to bother him so I just turn back to window and stare out in the cotton candy soft blue sky. I soon fell asleep.

**...~...**

When I woke up I rub my eyes to get rid of eye junk and wipe my mouth in case I drool. I hear soft snores next to me and see that the man is asleep as well. My eyes glaze at him until I realize that I need to go to the restroom, badly. I thought about waking the man up so he can stand up letting me pass like earlier but that is rude. So I try my best to squeeze my way out but it didn't work. I look around noticing everyone is asleep. I devise my perfect plan on jumping over the man since that was my only option. I got on top of my seat squatting down low; crawling on top of the arm of the seat between us. I thought of a way to get over without touching him while in a spider man position on the arm rest. Jumping is too risky since I might land on his legs and hurt him. An idea came to me and I am willing go for it. My two hands held onto the arm rest for support as I stretch my left leg over the man's body to the over arm rest. Then with my left hand I glide it to where my left foot is resting. For sure I thought I am going to make it. As I glide my right hand to the other end my right foot lost support and I lost balance. Thus I fell half of my body onto the man causing him to wake up. Our eyes met each other for one second right before I jolt and ran to the restroom without a word.

I never felt so embarrass in my life but at the same time I felt a bit of happiness. I am not sure why I feel this way but I just cope with it. I lock the restroom door, pull down my pants and took a long piss. Flushing the toilet while pulling up my pants; I look at the mirror behind me. There was a red mark on the left side of my cheek that looks to be the print of my knuckles. I rub it off and the mark seems to be going away. I wash my hands and scrub my face clean. Once I'm all down I think of something else for me to stay in the bathroom longer. I fix my hair, stare at my face pores, masturbated, and wash my hands again and just sat on the toilet seat thinking. I didn't want to exit this tiny bathroom and face the embracement with the man. Minutes went by and soon there came a knock on the restroom door. I ignore it thinking it was my imagination but the knocking kept going. I heard a woman's voice calling out to me. She asks if anybody was there and that was my trigger to finally exit the bathroom. I stood up while accidently hitting my knee under the sink and curse softly. I open the door and smile apologetically to the woman and head back to my seat. Everyone is still asleep; all except that man. He is on his silver laptop delicately typing to what it looks to be an email. I slowly walk towards my seat and stood silently in front of the man. I try to figure out what to say. Should I say 'Excuse me' and act like nothing happen or should I be more honest and tell him why I was on top of him. The man notice I was standing mutely and he close his laptop and got up without a word. I mutter 'thank you' and sat on my seat. I hope he goes back to his laptop and forget about the whole incident but instead he put his laptop away and spoke to me.

"Why the hurry?" he question

I rub the back of my head nervously; trying to figure out what to say. It's not like I did anything bad. I just need to go to the bathroom badly earlier and I didn't want to wake him up. Should I just say that?

"I need to go to the bathroom" I reply softly

He didn't leave it at that. Instead he question further then what I hope for.

"Took a long time in there buddy, everything went okay?" the man said

I nod without looking at him. If I look at his eyes I might just die of embarrassment. I could feel him staring at me with his intense dark sapphire eyes. They look so deep and mysterious; if I stare long enough I might just sink into his black hole and never come out.

"I'm Miyagi Yō. What's your name?"

My face did not go into blazing red like earlier instead I felt a bit of heat on my cheeks. That was the mysterious man's name. Miyagi Yō; it sounds a nice name to call out to. I said his name over and over in my head.

_Miyagi Yō_

He asks me again about my name and that is when I snap back into reality.

"Takatsuki Shinobu sir." I whisper

"Excuse me? State your name again but with more confidence." Miyagi demand

"Takatsuki Shinobu." I half scream and half spoke.

Miyagi smiles kindly at me but I still hint a bit of sadness in his eyes. I smile back as well in show of politeness.

"What brings you to Australia" he ask

"School, and you sir?" I reply

"Vacation" He said happily

I wonder where he's going for vacation; is he staying in the city or going to the outback and experience the true nature of what Australia gives you.

"Where are you heading for vacation?" I ask

"I have a house out in the desert." He reply

So he's been to Australia before? That is very fascinating. I ask him many more questions and he replies to them all honestly. I learn many things from him that night. He is a Literature Professor back in Japan working for my father and he has been to Australia many times in his life since he was five years old. He also learns many things from me. He learns that I am going to attend an all-boys school for the foreign exchange program, my dreams and plans for my future and so on.

"It's still summer break. You're not going to school for one more month. How would you like to experience Australia's wildlife?"

My eyes widen with happiness. I immediately said yes to this offer. What do I have to lose; I have no friends in Australia and it is going to be undoubtedly lonely all month. We chat nonstop throughout the rest of the plane ride. We talk about many things like our family, friends and hobbies. The announcements call out to put on our seat belts again and the plane finally land. The hour 11 hour trip isn't so bad. I made a new friend and found a place to spend for the rest of the summer. Miyagi and I got our luggage; head to a coffee shop and order coffee. I went to the bathroom while Miyagi held my luggage. I wash my face and hands; fix my hair and return to were Miyagi is seating. He hand my cup of coffee I ordered.

I smell the coffee and it was not the same odor as I usually drink.

"What's the problem?" Miyagi ask while taking a sip of his coffee.

I sip my coffee as well and fine a bit of a bitter taste than usual. I grab a pink packet of sugar; tear it open and pour it all in my drink. I stir and taste the red thin straw. It now tastes normal like always but I still can't help but notice the strange smell.

"Nothing, it just smells funny than usual." I reply

"It's normal. Mine doesn't smell like back at Japan either; different countries, different odor." He said

Miyagi must be right. It was probably because I am in a different country so the scent on something simple like coffee would obviously be different. I continue drinking my coffee while chatting with Miyagi. My head suddenly felt a bit dizzy. I stop drinking my coffee and try to regain conscious. I see many colors, pretty bright colors spinning around me like if you were on a merry go round sitting in the spinning giant tea cup. I hear voices but I could not understand it. It is all foreign to me. I hear Miyagi's worrisome voice. It sounds so angelic but for some reason I feel something bad about him. I do not know why? My head throb in pain as if you had a migraine. It feels like my head is raining rocks and it's a never ending storm. My eyes close just for one moment and for that moment I black out.

**...~...**

I feel my body is on top of something firm but soft at the same time. My eyes open to a dawdling moving dusty greenish brown fan that sounds a bit squeaky. I turn to the left and see a dusty white stain lamp that is off on top of a dark brown wood end table; medicine bottle which seems to be aspirins and a glass of earthy water.

I turn to the right and see the same end table but the items on it are some old tea stain envelopes, a dark navy blue pocket knife, glass vase of dying red flowers and a lime green box of tissues. It is dark and the door is shut. I rub my eyes and got out of bed. I notice something, I have no underwear and I am wearing an oversize dirty white t-shirt.

Was I raped? My face fuse in bright red at what I image might happen. I feel normal and I check my privet parts. It is still there; a sign of relief is for me. What happen, where am I, why am I here? I do not remember one single thing from yesterday. Was it yesterday? For all I know I might be in a dream. I pitch myself to make sure I was not in a dream and for sure I am not. All I remember before this happen was the airport with my mother. After that everything went hazy. There was a man in the airplane with me and he has the most mysterious eyes. Then there was coffee and that is all I remember. I look around the dark room and saw a fresh pair of clothes on top of a light brown wood chair near by the curtain window. I grab it and put it on the hoary light grey oversize shirt; light blue checkerboard boxers and rip navy jeans which strangely end up fitting me perfectly.

I took the navy blue pocket knife and hid it in my left pocket. I look in the drawers to see if there was any weapon I could use. I check the left end table drawers and there were just Japanese literature books. I check the right end table and there are more envelopes and books. I went to the closet and found just ancient dreadful clothes. I crawl under the bed only finding cob webs and a dead cockroach. There was nothing else in this room that might be helpful. I put my left hand in my left pocket where the knife is and open the door slowly and carefully. I see a well-lighted hallway which leads to the kitchen. Carefully I walk slowly to the kitchen passing by three other doors. The floor squeak with each step I took. My heart race as I walk closer and closer to the kitchen. I hid behind the corner at the end of the hallway and peek out to what I found an empty kitchen. The kitchen look dirty and unkempt; the sink is fill with mud and grass which looks very disgusting and the counters is overflow with dead or expire food. I want to vomit at this site. I look to the floor and see a muddy trail leading to the porch outside. I look at the other side of the room and see the living room. Compare to the gross kitchen; the living room actually looks neat and nice. It looks like it needs a bit of sweeping but other than that it looks actually livable. I follow the muddy trail and look out behind the window which goes to the porch. I see a tall man in black stain green t-shirt with dark grey rip dirty knee length shorts working on his red pickup truck.

The man stood up and wipes his forehead with a red bandana. I squeeze my eyes to look closer and realize who it is. It was Miyagi. That man from the airport. I open the door and walk up to him bare footed. The red dirt is scorching hot and I feel it burning my feet but I didn't care. He notice and turn to me with a smile.

"Hey, you finally awake." He exclaim.

I tighten my fist and look at him in the eye deadly; ready to kill.

"Where the hell am I?" I demand

He wipes his forehead with the red bandana once again and sluggishly puts it in his back right pocket. He took out a box of cigarettes from his left back pocket along with a lighter that says Las Vegas with poker ships print on it which is fading away. He lit one in his mouth and put the items back in his right back pocket. Took a huge inhale of the smoke and exhale it out slowly making rings of smoke. The cinnamon sent smoke hit my nostrils and it smells disgusting. I hate the smell of cigarettes, it smells like cancer.

He finally decides to answer my question.

"Australia" he replies calmly and took another inhale of the cigarette.

I look around in this vacant country. I see dead decaying plants, the soft blue sky, red mountains and the red dirt; lots of red dirt. It seems there isn't a city miles away. I felt a large warm rough hand took hold of my upper right arm. I turn immediately at Miyagi; took out my pocket knife and rashly cut across his face. He let go when I kick him in the stomach and I ran away from him. I ran and ran as far as I could from this sick man. I heard him calling my name. The more I ran the less I heard him calling my name. Soon I didn't hear him anymore. I slow down and begin walking. I didn't stop due to my fear of him catchy up to me. My heart race is immensely and the sun blaze down on, me cooking me till death. My feet, they burn so bad. The pain is so revolting and excruciating that I want to drop down and cry. I didn't and kept going; hoping that I will find help. I never did, instead I got so tired I just faint in the middle of the red searing ground. I wonder if I am going to die right here and now?

**...~...**


	2. Escaping Prisoner

**Blind**

**Chapter Two: Escaping Prisoner**

There was this cold wet object rubbing against my feet. I feel the drops of water escaping from this item running down to my heel of my foot to the firm soft surface which I lay in. As I begin to awaken I begin to realize where I am. I turn to left seeing the same water in the same position as I remember from before; as I turn to the right I see the same tea stain envelopes and the green tissue box as I remember from before as well. The only difference I see in my right side was that the vase once fill with decaying flowers is now fills with fresh bright red lovely flowers. Compare to the flowers, everything else looks dead to me, especially the man who is washing my bloody stain feet. In disgust, my feet kick his hands and I pull them towards me while glaring at the man. Miyagi, who was look down before I kick him away now slowly makes his way to my body, then to my face, stop and stare into my eyes. His dark sapphire eyes is now looking more indigo than before probably due to light in this room; the clear white part of his eyes are now stain with red and watery just like the damp white towel which is now stain by my bloody feet. I sense the aura of misery and loneness just by the condition he is in. Was it because I reject him from his help or was it because of earlier when I escape and fainted out there under the blazing sun. Either way I feel no sympathy for him after what he has done to me. Kidnapping and isolate me into this shitty looking home; he is just lucky I haven't killed him yet. I look about 4 centimeter lower from his eyes and trace a scar which I left as a welcome home present. I smile at my accomplishments on ruining his handsome face. Miyagi came closer to me which in my response I scoot back as far as I could but the wall stop me. He grabs my leg and forces it to bend straight; I scream, kick, bit his ear and punch him in order to stay away from me. I fell out of bed on my face and try to release my leg out of his hands which I manage to but his pick me up and threw me back to bed. He got on top of me and roars at the top of his lungs at me.

"Stop moving you stupid boy! Can you not see that I am helping you?"

His voice scares me so much I feel shivers down my spine. Something about his voice made me obey and stay in place and if I don't he will hurt me. My eyes shed searing tears while he continues washing my feet so delicately and kindly that I might break if he applies anymore pressure. I sob silently until he grabs a bottle of alcohol from a plastic box fill with medicines and pours it all over my feet. I shriek at this painful stinging sensation. He told me to shut up which I did by covering my mouth. He places the empty bottle back into the box, brought out tan bandage and wraps them around each foot like if it was a precious jewel to him. Without a word, he put the bandage back to the box, grabs the box along with the bucket of red water and left the room. I uncover my mouth, hiccupping I look at my bandage feet. He wraps it so securely like a fitted sock that it couldn't unravel by itself if I walk. I got out of bed and felt a dominant painful sting when I stand up without support. I fell back to bed and whimper for bit about the pain. I lay there in that bed for about an hour before I got up again. This time I did not feel a strong sting as I did before. I walk to the door and peak out to what I see is an empty hallway. I walk to the end of the hallway and saw no one. I sigh in relief of not seeing Miyagi here. I felt a warm strong firm hand touch my shoulder, I jump and shriek while falling to the floor. I look up and saw Miyagi looking at me with a sincere look on his face. His eyebrows did not frown as well as it did not rise in happiness. It remains in between keeping a neutral look. I scoot back away from him in fear that he may decide to do harm. He did nothing in what I imagine he would do. He just smack his licks, took out a box of cigarettes, burn one with the Las Vegas lighter in his mouth and put the rest back as well as the lighter were they came from which was his back pocket. He took in a large amount of smoke and blew it out slowly flying the grey smoke right to my face.

"Stupid…" he comments and walks over me like if I was some piece of garbage. This angers me in so many directions.

"Wha-What the hell? You kidnap me here, isolate me from the rest of the world, heal me and now you call me stupid? "I exclaim

He turns around and raise one of his eyebrows in a 'do I care look'

"What the hell do you want from me?" I continue "Why did you kidnap me here for?"

He gave me no answer, only more puffs of grey smoke. I got up from the floor and sat on my knees desperate to know.

"Tell me! Do you want to murder me? Do you want to make me a slave?"

He still gives me no answer. I pick up my navy blue shirt and show him chest.

"Or do you want my body?" I ask

He turns around and sat on the sofa facing away from me continuing his smoking. I drop my shirt in shock. I ask him once more and finally he answers.

"Why do I want to sleep with someone who does not love me?" he replies calmly.

I got up, saw a picture of a fish next to me on the wall, took it and smash it in frustration. I scream and begin to throw things like the end table, vases, plates, books, papers, chairs and small statues. I went to the huge yellow curtains covering the entire wall where Miyagi is facing which cover the unknown scenery; yank it in anger and my eyes widen in what I see is an endless red desert. I fell to my knees and flat out begin to cry.

"I want to go home!" I sob.

I chant those words again and again at the window. I heard Miyagi's voice but could not verify what he was saying. I am lost in my infinite pool of misery.

'_When can I go home'_ I ask myself in my mind. I sat there crying for hours until no more tears could be shed. Even after that I still stair at the window and call myself stupid. Stupid for moving to this country, stupid for leaving my family, stupid for talking to this man at the airport. If I hadn't been such a smartass back home then I would never think of moving to this country.

**…~…**

Miyagi clean up the mess I have made due to anger. He didn't say anything about it and left me alone in my pit of despair. I didn't know how long I stare out in the window but I did not realize it till now that it is night time. The hard wood floors feel icy cold against my bare legs and hands. It feels nice to feel something cold instead of the burning red dirt. I heard Miyagi scouting around the kitchen and making something to eat. By know I feel no anger or hate towards this man. I just feel pathetic, stupid and depressed. The reason why was because I acted so ugly today that it is so embarrassing to think that Miyagi thinks I act like a snobby little kid.

He calls my name and I came to him like a lost child. He points to me to the table which I sat. He then brings me a plate of food. It is mash potatoes, corn for the can, poorly chop carrots, fried eggplant, rice and meat. I taste a bit of the meat first, it is flavorless. Miyagi sat down with his plate of food, mumbles that he thanks for the food and begin to eat. He looks at me and then to my plate of barely untouched food.

"I know I am a horrible cook but you don't have to rub it in." he said in a concerning tone

I begin to eat the mash potatoes to please him and then I wonder a question I should have thought before I ate the mash potatoes or the meat. Did Miyagi poison my food? I look up and stare at him until he finally notices me.

"If I ask you something, would you tell me honestly?" I ask

He nod

"It doesn't matter by now since I already ate some of it but did you poison my food?"

"No" he replies and continues eating.

I look at my food and left it alone. Miyagi notice this and sighs in frustration.

"Look, if I wanted to poison you, you would have already been dead right now. If I wanted to kill you, you would have been right now. I am not those types of people who like to kill slowly and painfully just for fun."

I stood up and smash my plate of food to the wall.

"Then what the hell do you really want? You didn't capture me so you can kill me, torture me or have sex with me! What do you want? Tell me!"

He remains seated but places his fork down next to his plate.

"You wanted to come here."

I threw his plate of food to the side and grab his shirt collar violently.

"Well then, I want to go home!"

He smiles at me mischievously.

"I don't want you to. Besides you can't since we are thousands of miles to the nearest airport. I don't even have enough gas to drive you." He said

I push him away and turn my back against him.

"I remember we were drinking coffee. Did you drug my drink?" I question

I heard a small chuckle which turns into a loud laughter.

"So what if I did?" he lingers on snickering.

I turn around and I am ready to slap him across the face.

"If you can admit to that then tell me why I am here?"

His amusing face return neutral and stare at me long and hard.

"If I tell you, you won't understand." He said and left off to the room on the left side of the hallway.

I ran after him but he shut the door right in front of my face and locks the door. I try to open the door, kick it, slam my hands until they turn red and yell at him to open the door. I end up falling asleep in front of the door due to exhaustion.

**…~…**

I find myself waking up in a bed in a familiar room. I got up and walk to the kitchen where I smell something decent. Miyagi turns around and smiles while scooping up a pancake from the pan and drop it onto the plate. He said to eat and that it he did not put poison in it. I grab the plate since my stomach hurt a lot due to lack of food and plus it look somewhat good. I grab some syrup and pour a lot all over my pancake until it is all soggy. I ate and ask for more.

"Someone's hungry."

He place to pancakes onto my plate which I soon devour in a split second. He gives me two more pancakes and it went all to my stomach. I ask for more but Miyagi refuse.

"You are going to get sick boy, if you are really hungry then wait for another hour at least."

I shook my head and demand more. He complies by giving me three pancakes and that seems to tame down my stomach. Miyagi sat down with his two pancakes and ate slowly while reading a book. I took my dish and went to wash it as well as the other dirty dishes. An hour later I whine while lying on the couch due to a stomach ache. Miyagi gave me a pill and some murky water to drink with. I frown in disgust at the water but drank it with the pill without a complaint. The water absolutely taste repulsive but I felt better soon after. Miyagi went out to fix his truck while I lay on the couch. It looks too hot outside and feet haven't healed yet. I look around the room and thought aimlessly for a while. If I am going to be here forever then I guess I have to get used to it. I can always steal the truck but from the looks of it I won't even get near to a city. Maybe he has a map, phone or a walkie talkie? He has to have something in order to live in this place just in case he gets injure. I got up and decide to clean the house. If I am doom to live in this shitty place he calls home then I want it to be clean. I begin looking in the cabinets for cleaning utensils. I start of by cleaning the kitchen and just from the looks of it; it will probably take me all morning just to clean this dump.

I clean the refrigerator, cabinets, counter tops, stove, microwave and so on until the whole kitchen is absolutely spotless. I met a few dead rats here and there and a clan of cockroaches hanging out behind the refrigerator. I couldn't kill them all since they run so fast into small cracks and holes. Miyagi probably has some kind of cockroach poison hidden somewhere. He better have one because I do not want one morning to pour a bag of cereal filled with cockroaches into my bowl and call it breakfast. I could feel the stomach ache coming back to me already as I remember there are some open boxes in the cabinets. I threw those out in case it has already met its fate. I rest for a bit until Miyagi comes in all sweaty and black from the oils. He took off his shirt and my eyes gaze upon his lean muscular torso. My cheeks burn in embarrassment when Miyagi realize I was staring. He smiles and heads to the bathroom to wash up. I went to the refrigerator and grab some cabbages and meat. I never cook before but I am hungry and I want to make Miyagi something since he looks exhausted. I chop the cabbages into bits of pieces and threw it into the pan along with the meat. I stir it will pouring what I think is the right amount of oil into the pan and for some reason it turn into a huge flame. Fortunately I did not burn down the house but I did turn on the fire detector. The alarm rang deafeningly and Miyagi rushed out of the bathroom only with a towel hang loosely around his hips. I open the glass doors and let the smoke outside by fanning away. I cover my nose while coughing.

"What the hell happen, Takatsuki?" he demand

"I was cooking and the food went on fire." I cough

Miyagi grab a chair and stood on top of it; grab the fire detector and took out its batteries which cause it to turn silent. He got off the chair and rashly threw the alarm onto the table while walking back to the bathroom. I think he is angry. I look at the meal I have prepared. It looks good so I figure it shouldn't taste that bad. I grab two bowls, one for Miyagi and one for myself. I place them on the table along with silverware and juice that I found in the refrigerator. Miyagi comes back and saw the meal I made for him. He looks at me while rubbing his jet black hair.

"Didn't know you could cook." He said calmly which I realize he isn't angry at me anymore.

We sat down and he took a bite in his meal. His expression is not what I expect it to be. He continues eating and I thought maybe it didn't taste that horrible to him then it is edible to me. I took a bite in my portion and spit it back out. It tastes so dreadful and revolting and horrible. How in the world is that man still eating?

"Miyagi, be honest. Does my food taste like shit?" I ask

He stops eating and took a sip of his juice and faces me.

"Yes, no offence but it taste like burned coal." He said

I nod it and thought on how to improve my technic on cooking cabbages while continue eating.

"Why are you acting normal and tranquil today?" he ask

"What do you mean?" I reply

Miyagi took a sip of his drink and went back to eating.

"Well you were screaming and crying yesterday about me kidnapping you and poisoning you. Now today you ate like 10 pancakes and clean the kitchen as well as cook lunch. Did you bump your head or something?"

I thought about it and I just have no other answer then to lay low and find a way to escape.

"I figure if you are going to keep me here and never let me go then why escape. Besides I already learn my lesson and I am not stupid enough to go out into the desert and attempt to do yesterday's scene." I lie.

I think he is questioning my word but took it as the truth.

"I thought you would be hard to maintain but I guess I thought wrong." He finally said

"So can you tell me why you want me here so badly?" I enquire

"As I said before, you won't understand. Maybe when you're older, you're still just a kid." He said

That is too long. I want to know but at the same time I don't.

"Did you fix the truck?"

He shook his head and said "Nope, a rotten probably chew up my wires."

We have a conversation about the wild life in this red dusty place. I found out there are kangaroos nearby and sometimes come to the deck looking for food. I learn about other animals like the Bilby, Dingo, Emu, Kowari and fairy penguin. They all live in Australia but many live in certain regions. As he talk more about these animals I begin to think that if I go outside and see if there is an animal only living in this region then I can figure out the fastest way to get to a city. We finish eating and Miyagi head out to fix his truck while I wash the dishes. I then scout around the living for a map of some sort. All I found are just Japanese literature along with English dictionary books. I walk to the hallway and open the first door on the right and found a small library and an office. I saw an old dusty yellow Compaq desktop along with many papers surrounding it. I immediately turn on hoping that I can get on the internet to call for help. It took about at least 10 minutes for the computer to start up and when it did unfortunately I find out that there is no internet here. I curse to myself knowing that this is a desert and obviously there wouldn't be any signal here. I mess around with his documents, reading his reviews about a book and a journal diary consists of nothing more than pictures of animals that he found and how he interact with them. I look at the journal date and he wrote this all from ten years ago. How old is this man to begin with? I remember all the animals that Miyagi took pictures of and place them in my head along with the names. I turn the computer off once I finish snooping around and check his papers. All of which are address to his house back in japan. I look around more and found a letter about him selling his apartment exactly one week ago. At least I think it is one week ago. For all I know I might have been asleep more than a week before I wake up to this place. As I read more I soon begin to think that Miyagi might have been spying on me and knows who I am before the airport incident. He cancels his phone bills, quit his job, cut his cable and sold all of his furniture. I remember the all the numbers in my head for future reference. I put all the papers back where they belong and now searching through his book self's. Most are Japanese novels but a few are English. There is how to do books, cooking books which I grab and kept under my arm, articles, and animal books. I grab the animal encyclopedia and look through it. Many are what Miyagi mention and there are geographic maps on where each animal lives. I tore out a couple of the animals that I think I am most likely to see and fold then into my left pocket. I place the book back and exit the room with the cooking book. Miyagi comes in and notice the book.

"So you found my library." He smiles

I could see something suspicious about him. He looks at me as if I have not found the pot gold to escape this rotten place.

"I fix the truck." He said as if it was a signal for me to grab the keys and head out to the rode. I can't do that unless I know exactly where I am. I think he is tempting me on my deceitful words which I am going to but now is not the time. I need to study more and plan out my escape.

"Okay, I'm going to wash up." I said and Miyagi told me to wait and just fill up the tub. My heart race in what he might do. Was he going to drown me or attempt to harass me? No, he said he would already kill me if he wanted to and that he doesn't sleep with people that don't love him but for all I know he might just be lying and just said that in order for me to feel safe with him. I kept my guard up and try to look something that I can use as a weapon. It is a small bathroom. It has all the necessities of what bathrooms need which is a sink, a toilet and of course a tub. The toilet looks a bit dirty and the sink has green and blue what I think might be some sort of mole growing around it. There is shaven black hair inside the sink along with soap runs and what appears to be shaving cream. I open the mirror which is right in top of the sink. There is medicine, creams, toothbrushes, tooth paste, an electric razor, Band-Aids and an orange comb. I look under the sink cabinets and I just saw the sink pipes which are leaking, toilet paper, boxes of tissue, soaps and air fresheners. I look behind me and saw a metal rack fill with new fresh bright towels that Miyagi might have brought when he came here. The come in assortment of colors which look a bit strange against the crack old grenade green tiles and dirty white wall. I open the faucet of the tub and stuck my right finger under the tap. It is a bit cold at first but it soon increases warmer and warmer. Miyagi open the door and call my name. I turn and saw him handing out clothes for me to wear.

"Here, I try to look for clothes that might fit you. This is the best I could find." He said

I grab the clothes and put them on top of the toilet seat while Miyagi closes the door. I lock the door in case he decides to come in while I'm bathing. I sat on the floor staring at the water until it raises wear it should be at. I close the tap, got the pink bottle of soap and went in the tub slowly. It is steamy hot but it feels nice. I sat in there bathing for about one hour and then got out, pull the plug and put on the clothes Miyagi hand me. The white khakis fit exactly on me but the plaid green shirt hangs to lose on me. I could see my chest almost expose fully. I roll up my sleeves but left the shirt un-tuck since it looks stupid without a belt. I exit the bathroom finding Miyagi sitting on the chocolate brown sofa with the same box of medicines like yesterday. I walk towards him and he signals me to sit down which I did. He then unwrap the soak bandage and exam each on. He took out a small jar of white cream and drab them onto each cut. He then rewrap each of my feet with new bandage. He told me not to walk so much and left to the kitchen to put the box back into the top shelf. I watch him and thought why he is so kind to me yet at the same time he insults me and yells violently when provoke. He does not lash onto me with anger or attempt of murder. He speaks to me in a kind manner but sometimes he jokes around but insulting me. He kidnaps me here for what reason? What is the sole reason of me being here? I want to ask Miyagi again but I do not want to anger him. I do not want him to strike me and yell at me. I'm scared and do not know what to do. I wish not to live here forever. I want to go home and forget about this ever happen. I want this to be all a bad dream but sadly fate has me here with him.

**...~...**

**Note: FreshPrinceLover, thank you so much for the review and as for your question, no I will not put this as M-Preg. Also thank you damos-hot-as-hell for the review. :D**

**Also thank you for all who follow and favorite this story.**


	3. Death Can Be a Good Thing

**Blind**

**Chapter 3: Death Can Be a Good Thing**

Today like any day for the past week Shinobu clean the house, cook for Miyagi, and study about the regions in the small office. Never once has he gone more than 10 steps out of the pouch alone besides that day he ran tried to escape. He behave what society consider as a house wife; a rather jaded house wife. This young man was born in the city and is expected to have a busy city life. Not stuck in this rusty old house in the middle of a desert. He wants to have fun with friends he misses back in the city. He desires to see the night contaminated cloudy sky while committing rebellious acts. He craves to taste the greasy fatty fast foods once more. Most of all he wishes to go home, to see his family and friends again. Shinobu thinks of all of the things he yearns for while getting dinner ready. He cuts the cabbage quickly and carelessly which he ends up slicing a bit of skin from his thumb. Gashes of blood spur out which tarnish the leafy green cabbages. The young man curse silently while throwing the bloody cabbages in the bin. Miyagi, who is sitting right in front of him at the round dinner table observe Shinobu's thumb. He stood up, grabs a box of band-aids from the cabinet and grabs the small boy's thumb. He carefully wraps the green band-aid around the small little thumb and whispers idiot at the boy. Shinobu, who kept his cool all week finally fuse.

"Then if I am such a complete idiot, why did you bring me here?"

Miyagi rolled his eyes and smack his lips in frustration.

"Again with this? I thought you would quit with that attitude by now."

"I would if you would tell me why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Shinobu, what's your damn problem? I already told you that you said you wanted to come."

Shinobu slaps his convict out of irritation and anxiety. Miyagi did not fight back; instead he remain in place to listen to the boys complains.

"Don't you see? I am bored! Bored of this miserable little house in this miserable country and you! I want to go home!"

With this response from the boy, Miyagi commence laughing softly.

"Is that it? You know you have free will to go outside. Why don't you go and see it yourself?"

"What is there to see besides dirt and rocks?"

The older man took out a package of pasta and pours it into a pot of water which he place over the stove. Finally after he turn the knob to the correct temperature he allege confidently.

"More then you will ever see in a city."

Shinobu walk out of the kitchen and went to what he now knows as his sanctuary. It is the room he first woke up in and now it is the room goes to sleep in. For some strange reason Miyagi never goes inside that room besides re-wrapping bandages from the boys feet. They are almost healed but scars are now forever left as a reminder to Shinobu about his close accouter of death. If he had to choose between living here in boredom for the rest of his life, or going to the afterlife; death would be a good option to commit to. He opens the blinds from the window and sees what Miyagi's truth lays. At first all he sees is darkness and endless pits of red dirt. He stares outside for a while until noticing something he has never seen before in his life. These are what people call stars. Shinobu gaze at the tiny creatures fill with intense white light. He begins to remember about the city he grew up in and how he has never once seen a star up in the sky. Shinobu counted the stars and name each one of them as if he was a small child again. How can something so plain and old be so new and fascinating for a city boy? This question remains in Shinobu's head until he found himself falling asleep on the floor next to the wall where the window is.

**…~…**

He got up from the cold floor and went to the kitchen to get something to eat but something is a bit off about the kitchen. The electricity does not work. He checks the whole entire house and nothing turns on. Shinobu put on his shoes that Miyagi have lent him and went outside. The sun blazes down on top of him, burning his neck as he calls Miyagi's name. He walks around the house and finds Miyagi in the back of the house working on the electric box that connects to the solar panels.

"What are you doing?"

He turns and smiles at Shinobu.

"Hey, pack some lunch. I'm going to take you to see something extraordinary."

Shinobu shrugs and went back in packing lunch consist of chips, Bread, peanut butter and filled 2 gallons of tap water. Miyagi went inside and put the food into the truck. He then hand Shinobu the keys to the truck while he enters the passenger seat. Shinobu enters the driver's seat puzzled on what to do.

"Um, Miyagi…" Shinobu mutter

"Turn the truck on. Then drive." Miyagi cut him off.

"I don't know how to drive." The boy replies nervously

Miyagi lean towards Shinobu, grab the boy's small soft white hand that is held on the keys with his rough tan hand; guide it to the key hole and jams it into the key hole. He then turns Shinobu's hand signally the boy to turn the engine on. The engine roars stridently causing the truck to quiver. Shinobu place his hands on top of the wheel and looks at Miyagi for help.

"I seriously don't know how to drive. I'm Japanese, I'm underage!"

"Non-sense! You don't need to know."

"But what if I crash!"

"You're in the outback! It is sheer impossible to crash!"

Shinobu timidly stares at the wheel until Miyagi shift the stick and yell at him to drive. Out of fear Shinobu push the gas petal in full speed and screams in terror while Miyagi hollers in joy.

"Where do I go?" Shinobu shrieks.

"Just keep going straight and try not to hit any dingoes."

Shinobu continues driving in full speed until Miyagi tells him to slow down by gently lifting the foot up. They soon reach a small dried pond and spotted a Kangaroo.

"Miyagi! Look! There's a kangaroo!"

Shinobu was about to step out of the car until Miyagi held him back.

"Oh no you don't. Those guys can kick."

Shinobu looks at the kangaroo. His coat looks supremely dry and rough. Just like the red dirt which the animal stands on. Shinobu takes a closer look and see's the animals leg has been shot and along with him a trail of blood. He softens his eyes in pity and looks at Miyagi as a helpless boy who wants to help the animal.

"Miyagi, he's hurt."

Miyagi who also saw the animal's leg reaches behind to grab what appears to be a shotgun and opens the glove department to get bullets for the gun. Shinobu stares at Miyagi in horror. Questions burst into his mind. As Miyagi loads up the gun Shinobu stutters queerly asking him.

"What are you going to do with that gun…"

Miyagi looks back without any emotion.

"Gonna kill that worthless roo"

Shinobu grabs his wrist and shouted at him.

"No! Why would you kill an innocent kangaroo! He is hurt! Can't you see!"

"Exactly, he is hurt. That dang animal is suffering so I am doing that thing a favor."

Miyagi rolls the window down just enough for him to let half of his body out. He seats on the top of the window comfortably while leaning on the truck's roof with the gun for support.

"Miyagi! Don't do this to a harmless creature!"

Miyagi ignores Shinobu's cries. He aims for the kangaroo and triggers the gun. At the moment he press the trigger, Shinobu pushes him from the truck which causes the fire to miss the kangaroo's chest and ends up hitting its other leg. The silent desert where you can only hear the wind blowing is now being filled with echoes of the gun fire. The kangaroo moans in pain as it falls to the ground. Miyagi cursed and walks straight to the kangaroo intending to end its misery. Shinobu runs up to Miyagi trying to stop him but in return the man just pushes him out of the way from him and the kangaroo. He places the gun right on top of the kangaroo's head. Shinobu grabs Miyagi's wrist which held the gun and cries to him.

"Please! He doesn't deserve this! Don't kill him! I beg of you!"

Miyagi looks at Shinobu and back to the kangaroo. He ignores the pleas and just triggers the gun once more ending the life and suffers of the animal. Drops of blood gush out; hitting the boy's legs and shoes. Shinobu looks down at the kangaroo who was moaning right before the gun fires at his head which in return makes him silent. The sight of this was just absolutely horrifying for Shinobu. Miyagi looks up and spotted some bird coming ahead. He picks up Shinobu who was still crying over the kangaroo and throws him into the truck on the passenger seat. He turns on the tuck and heads back to the house. During this ride all he can hear was Shinobu's sniffles and hiccups. He rolls his eyes and spoke.

"Hey, stop crying to brat. I did this for its own good."

"It did nothing to you! What can a kangaroo do to a human?"

"A lot, just because you think they are cute and peaceful does not mean they are. They are wild creatures as well as pest. They destroy crops and hurt people by causing car accidents."

"Why did you kill it then? You don't even own a damn farm to say they are pest." Shinobu argued back

"There are a shit load of roos in this damn country. Way too many to be even being close to be considered endangered. If we let them live then these animals will overpopulate and die of starvation. Do you get my point?"

Shinobu shook his head.

"So why!"  
"Stupid! If you were shot in the leg and left in the wild with no help you would slowly starve to death since you can't do shit. Isn't that way more painful than just being kill right there on the spot. You only gonna feel pain for a second and that is it."

With this response the blonde seems to quiet down and think about what Miyagi's words may mean. When he saw the animal alive it was week and helpless. There was no way for a chance of survival if he was left there all alone. Still, they could have helped. They could have feed and healed the animal just like how Miyagi healed Shinobu.

"Hey Miyagi, why didn't you left me to die?"

Miyagi turns and widen his eyes at what he heard.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I was suffering and hurt just like that kangaroo. So instead of shooting me with the gun just like you did to the kangaroo; you just took me back to your house and took care of me."

"It's different. Kangaroo means nothing to me. A human does."

They finally got back to the house. Miyagi turned off the truck and left the keys in the key hole. They sat there for a while in silence.

"Do you understand?" Miyagi ask trying to break the silence

"Not really. I see your drift in why killing the kangaroo but I do not understand why I am alive."

Miyagi took in a deep breath. He reaches into his pockets for the box of cigarettes.

"It's because…I am in… no, never mind. You will understand later on when you're older."

With that Miyagi exit the truck and walk back into the house. Shinobu stays in the truck for a while thinking until he got sick of the silence and went inside as well. It turns out the lights went back on while the two were out in the desert. He feels the cool fan hit against his sticky moist skin. He hears Miyagi coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, it's summer. It's getting pretty damn hot considering it's going to be Christmas next week."

"Christmas? How can there be Christmas when it's like 40 Celsius outside?"

"It's feels like 36 right now. Anyways you can have Christmas here. Let's see what we can do to make it feel a bit more Christmas like."

"How about making the red dirt turn into white snow?" Shinobu ask smirking.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that won't happen till July. Oh, I know! Lights!"

"Lights? You have Christmas lights?"

"No, I have candles and flashlights." Miyagi replies while he heads to the kitchen to look for them in the cabinets.

"You're joking right? What kind of Christmas is that? What about the tree? Presents? Don't forget the fruit cake and the music."

"You see that coat hanger over there by your room. That's our Christmas tree. Fruit cake taste like shit yet everyone still makes it. Let's compete with that and make cabbage cake. I got some cassettes in my room with music. And I can care less about the presents. You can just cook me a non shitty present how does that sound?"

Shinobu looks at Miyagi wondering if he was really serious.

"That sounds like a horrible Christmas. What kind of childhood did you went through?"

Miyagi looked at Shinobu and chuckles.

"Christmas doesn't always have to be what you see on T.V. You do know what Christmas is right?"

"Yeah, a time to share family and friends." Shinobu respond

"No, it's just a holiday to celebrate Jesus Christ birth for the Christians and Catholics. I ain't Christian but that doesn't stop me from celebrating it."

Shinobu sighs and helps out Miyagi with the candles. He doesn't want to argue anymore with his captor and figures make the best of what Miyagi calls Christmas.

**...~...**

******Note: Long time since I have updated. I had trouble thinking of a way for Shinobu to learn about life and death in this chapter since September but I have been putting this story off for far to long. How convenient, when I first wrote this story back in August I set it at December due to Shinobu being on Summer Vacation. Now it's Christmas time so I have more inspiration due to it being December! Too bad I am gonna have to study for mid term exams. Oh well, I would like to thank to those who review and favorite this story. Especially to xMoymoy who reviewed just today and basho chin** **who I didn't know reviewed this 2 months ago which I didn't read till now**. **I was surprise there was some people who like Miyagi being a bad boy. :D**

**I hope to those who still reading will be happy with this somewhat short chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	4. White Candle Lights

**Blind **

**Chapter 4: White Candle Lights **

The frosty cool mist you see in the window every morning. The desire to stay in bed, under those warm comfy sheets your mother pack on top of you the night before as if they were newspaper stack away in the corner. Those first few steps you take on the hard cold tiles which surprises your soft venerable expose feet and makes you not even want to leave that cozy bed. Dress into layers all the way from head to toe in order to not freeze out there. Those itchy turtle necks I hate so much but end up wearing, a casual cool grey jacket, a huge black coat, jeans you would wear any time of the year, that soft green scarf and the steeled toed boots. All of those clothes protect my body against Mother Nature has to offer in December. As you exit out the ridiculously over decorated with reds, silvers and greens along with that pumpkin pie sent coming from the kitchen in the building you call home you accouter a more colorful settings than you could imagine in a winter wonder land. Those annoying carols you hear in the radio 24/7, that fat ass white guy laughing his ass off while smothering himself with cookies having children ages from 3 to 10 sitting on his lap asking what they want for Christmas. The merry people shopping and buying things on sale for their love ones while going broke. Children laughing joyfully playing around in the snow and as you head home you will smell a roasted home cooked turkey sitting on top of the dinner table along with other delicious food. Who surrounds you is family who were there for you since you were born waiting to get their filthy hands onto the feast and eat their heart desires. After the meal you sit in front of the warm fire right next to the huge tree which is overfilled its space by presents spending time with your family. Oh how I miss that feeling. That atmosphere which I thought I hate so much in the end I miss every bit of it. What would I give in order to come back to that life I used to have. Instead of being at home eating surgery cookies until I get a tummy ache I am standing here under the hot blazing sun helping Miyagi fix that fucking electricity box. It has been the second time that the lights went out. The reason, well it is stupid Miyagi's idea of "Christmas flash lights". He and I went out this morning to find a tree to cut down since I think "coat hangers" is a stupid fucking idea to use as a Christmas tree. None of the tree's had much of leaves on it which surprise Miyagi strangely.

"A bit weird these trees aren't overgrowing with greens right now."

"I'm not surprise; I haven't seen a drop of rain since I got here."

"Well it is raining season here. I suppose we are having a small drought. Oh well, this will have to do." Miyagi shrugs and took out the saw. It took us a while to chop down the tree but once we cut it Miyagi throws it in the back of the truck and we head back to the house. Once we got there he sets up the tree while I look around the house to find anything to use as decoration. All I could find that seems to use for decoration were utensils, empty cans, and glass bottles from the kitchen. Miyagi connects all the flashlights somehow into one cord and when he plugs it into the socket the flashlights backfire and gave us a mini firework explosion almost setting the tree on fire. At the same time the power went out.

Here we are now at two in the afternoon out in the intense blazing sun shining down on my bare back as I walk on top of the scorching roof barefooted trying to get the solar panels to run again. I abandon my shirt and shoes after 30 minutes of working outside. Miyagi told me I'm an idiot to take out my shoes but I just ignore him. He as well took off his shirt at the start as if he knew we were going to be up here for a long time.

"Miyagi, this panel looks like if it was burned out."

I show him the panel while he examines it. Sweat pours down from all over my body. My hair feels so sticky and gross. I look at Miyagi and he looks like those guys coming out from a magazine. The drops of sweat coming down the tips of his jet black hair sparkles in the direct sunlight. The droplets splash down onto his face as if they were cool rain drops. His rough tan skin and those really tight abs. The moist makes his skin shines. Just the sight of him, he defiantly looks like a model for some cologne. I bet he looks really sexy when he was younger.

"…really sexy…"

Miyagi looks up at me with his dark sapphire eyes in surprise. I was confused until I realize I accidently blurted out on what I was thinking.

" Excuse me?" He asks puzzled but I know damn right he heard what I said.

"Nothing!" I said immediately but I can feel my face heating up.

Those types of things I was thinking is not something a normal teenage boy would think but I already knew I was gay from the start. I have never found anything attractive in a woman. I do think they are pretty but I just never found them sexually attractive. To be in truth I do not deny my sexual identity to myself but at the same time I do not go blurting out that I am horny homosexual teenager. Oh I can only imagine what my father would do to me if he ever finds out.

Miyagi finally got the power back on after a long afternoon outside. We enter the house exhausted and I flop down the sofa while Miyagi got himself a glass of water. He offers me a drink and I just nodded silently. He sat next to me giving me the glass of earthy water. I drank it down as if it was my last drink. I am starting to get used to this dinging water. It doesn't taste that bad as it used to. Miyagi stares at me intensely as if I was an artwork hanging at a museum.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I ask while placing the drink down on the coffee table.

He stays quiet for a while but he finally finds his voice and speaks to me in such gently manner.

"No, but I can't help but noticing how boney and skinny you are at the beginning. Now they are starting to form something."

"I am only 15; you can't expect me to be all buff and macho like you are at this age."

"Please do no enlighten me with those comments. Especially after calling me sexy earlier."

"Eh, you heard!" I shout

"I may be 32, but that isn't old enough for me to go deaf." He responds

My face begins to redden from his remarks to my comments.

"You're still somewhat young…" I mutter

"Young? I suppose so but compare to you I could be your father."

"Craving for underage boys I see."

He chuckles at my statement

"You do know I am straight."

I widen my eyes in complete surprise.

"What, no way in hell you are straight!"

"I am. I have dated my fair share of women, including your sister."

This is new information to me.

"My sister? What happen?"

"She's a bitch."

I nodded totally understanding on where he is coming from.

"Yeah, try living with her every day." I said in an amusing tone which gets Miyagi even more playful

"That must be a pain in the ass then."

"So when you brought me here it wasn't due to lust."

"Nope, you wanted to come here."

"That cannot be the sole reason." I respond a bit more seriously

"Can you keep a secret…" He ask playfully

"Yes"

He took a deep breath and sighs

"I was a brat just like you when I was your age. When I met you I saw myself. A rebellious buffoon ready to get out and explore. I hated my family. My father is an addictive smoker and alcoholic while my mother was one of those depress crazy house wives."

"Siblings?"

"Didn't have any, well I was but…birth complications. My sister didn't get to live in this world."

I stay silent acknowledging the death of sister.

"What got you out here?"

"My father. He loves the life out here. Solitude and no one can tell you what to do. I come here every summer with him until he passed away."

"What happen?"

He laughed as he looks at the ceiling.

"The idiot got a heart attack. When he woke up he didn't remember shit. His health decreased and soon he just passed away in his sleep."

I look at him in sympathy. We stayed quiet until Miyagi got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I waited for him to get out so I can go and wash off todays work. When I finally got into the bathroom I saw myself in the mirror. I notice my physical changes starting to happen. My stomach isn't that flat and squishy anymore. My shoulders are starting to broaden more and my skin isn't as milky white as before. I do not look like a little boy as I did before. I seem to begin looking more of an adult man right now. Slow growth but it is getting there. I shed off my cloths and enter the bath tub. There I relax and soak in the steam as I think about what Miyagi said today.

**…~…**

Today it is Christmas Eve and Miyagi blasted out old records of hit songs from the 80's. There were not Christmas music which I am glad but I feel so ancient hearing his old albums. He is cooking breakfast for me while I got dressed. I look in the fridge and ask if we ran out of juice.

"Uh, I am pretty sure we have some in stock. But it is in the attic. I'll get it later."

I shrugged and just grab hot tea to drink for the morning with my breakfast. Miyagi took out the medicine aid box and check my feet. He applies medicine while I ate some sausages.

"They look almost healed. Just scars are what will be remaining."

"That's good. Hey, so what do you plan to do on this Christmas Eve day?"

"Well, we are out of cabbages, carrots, corn… ah we have potato."

I am starting to grow concern about the food supply.

"Miyagi…we do have enough food right?"

He smiles and rubs my hair

"No worries, we have more than enough food."

Doesn't sound like it to me.

"Anyways I will take care of today's dinner. So I was planning to go out and explore a little bit. We can go to the lake today."

"A lake?"

"Well, we will see if it isn't dried up."

I pack lunch for today which just consist of pure snacks along with a lot of water. Miyagi gave me the keys expecting me to drive. I enter the truck with a bit of fear of crashing somewhere.

"I'll give you a driving lesson. How does that sound."

"Okay…"

I turn on the engine and hear the uplift roars from the motor. He shows me how to use shift stick on which way is to drive and which way is to park.

"Er, I am scared I might mess up."

"No worries, I keep an eye on it and if you do mess up I can easily correct it."

With this we spent all afternoon driving and finding the lake which turns out to be dry.

"Ah darn, the lake looks so astonishing. Pity you cannot see it."

"It is fine, it's getting late, and we should head back."

I drove us back while Miyagi points the way to go. He seems to know this land so very well. I wonder how he does it. Maybe it is due to a certain landscape. I wonder if he has ever gotten lost out here?

…**~…**

At home at last after driving all day. Miyagi starts cooking while I head to take a bath. Once I got out I see Miyagi setting up the table while wearing a dark purple collar button dress shirt and black slacks. Something I have not seen him wear in such a long time.

"Hey, why did you dress up? I don't have any formal wear on me right now." I said while rubbing my hair dry with the lavender towel.

"Sure you do, it is in your room on top of your bed."

I went into my room and sure enough I did. It was my attire I use for casual parties. How the hell did he get this? After pondering for a bit I end up getting dress in those clothes he set out for me on my bed. I got out and saw the sun setting. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looks out there. That is one of the few everyday experiences I completely ignore back in my city life. Makes me realize how much I am missing out in the true natures of life. I sat in front of Miyagi who pop open a wine bottle and pour me and himself a glass. We did a toast. I look at the liquid strangely and stare at Miyagi wondering if I am supposed to drink this.

"Go ahead, drink." Miyagi offers

"Um, I'm underage…" I look at the red wine curiously wondering how it tastes like.

"So, it is not like I am giving you beer or cigarettes. Besides, I heard wine is healthy"

I shrug and took a sip of it. I stick out my tongue in disgust.  
"It takes bitter"

Miyagi chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

"Well you will like it when you get older."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your tongue changes every 7 years. As you age so does your tongue."

The wine taste like crap but I still drank it. We ate our dinner sharing a few pointless stories about our lives. It was barely in the middle of dinner when all of the sudden the lights when out.

"Shit, not again" Miyagi curse

He went outside and fiddles with the power box while I pour myself another glass of wine. I am starting to get used to this strange bitter taste. He comes back in and grabs a bunch of white candles out of the drawer in the kitchen. I help set the candles around the room and light them. The small glowing hue of each candle makes me have this warm fuzzy feeling inside me. Miyagi opens the yellow curtains exposing the glass slide door and sat on the floor at the living room area with the wine bottle and his glass. I sat next to him and watch the stars form in the night sky.

"Candle lit Christmas dinner, how romantic." I said to break the silence in which in return Miyagi just laughs. I drank the rest of the wine and ask for more.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it." He comments while pouring more in my glass.

I look at him with haze in my eyes as I sip my drink. I lean towards him and I felt my lips touch against his.

**...~...**

**Note: Well, I originally wrote a lot more for this chapter but I decided to cut it short for certain reasons. Heads up that I may have to change story rated into M later on. It is so hot where I live and I do not even live in the southern hemisphere! 90- 80 degrees is not really my ideal of a winter weather. Hope you all have a splendid winter/summer holidays where ever you live. ****C:**


End file.
